Talk:Level Bonus/@comment-24353761-20151008133825/@comment-24353761-20151008204313
I thought it might have been you; those were some pretty comprehensive insights which you added. :) I did notice that other pages in this Wiki referred to Manehattan and to Canterlot Castle. Would those be among the future stages? Will any other areas from the MLP:FiM universe (such as Sweet Apple Acres, Fillydelphia or the Crystal Empire) be included in areas yet to come, or will Ponyvania be limited to six stages plus the Order and the Training Halls? There are still plenty of Boss-worthy enemies like the Mane-iac, Sunset Shimmer (in pony form), the Shadow Pony, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek and Discord himself waiting in the wings, after all. (Can we look forward to seeing Snips and Snails, the Shadowbolts and/or Dr. Caballeron as mini-bosses, perhaps?) As for other stage bonuses, what about these ideas? • "Untouchable" (a pretty hefty bonus for completing a stage without taking any damage at all; merely healing up to full health after taking damage isn't good enough). • "Pony Ante" (a large bonus for not collecting more than 1 Bit during the stage). • "Clear Cut" (a fair bonus for hitting three or more enemies with a single Weapon attack during the stage). • "One-Pony Army" (a fair bonus for hitting five or more enemies with any one Skill attack during the stage). • "The Cavalry" (a fair to large bonus for hitting eight or more enemies with any one Skill attack during the stage). • "Giant Killer" (a nice bonus for defeating the stage's Boss in under 30 seconds). • "Herculean" (a fair to minor bonus for defeating the Hydra before reaching the island at the end of the "Hydra chase"). • "Muffin Thief" (a very small bonus for completing Cloudsdale after eating the muffin (as a sort of booby prize for getting Derpy killed and being unable to return to Cloudsdale). • "Skydiver" (another meager booby prize for repeatedly falling off the clouds and getting rescued by Derpy five times or more). • "Dog and Pony Show" (a fair bonus for defeating Spot first when fighting the Diamond Dogs at the end of Ghastly Gorge. It's harder than it sounds!) • "Bullheaded" (a fair to minor bonus for defeating the stage's Boss by only using attacks which the Boss is Strong against, ie. defeating Ursa Minor with nothing but Light and/or Dark attacks). • "Boney Bonus" (a fair to minor bonus for defeating the stage's Boss with nothing but Bone attacks). • "Ninja Assassin" (a fair to minor bonus for defeating the stage's Boss with nothing but Kunai attacks). • "Hoof to Toe" (a minor bonus for defeating the stage's Boss with nothing but Weapon attacks). I wonder if some of those bonuses would need to change depending on the pony's breed. "Hoof to Toe" would be pretty easy for an earth pony to achieve. For a unicorn? Not so much. And the inverse would be true for "The Cavalry" in that unicorns can get Skills which blanket half the screen, while earth ponies can't. Is it possible to change the Bits awarded to suit the pony's breed?